


More, more, more

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT5, Oral Sex, Orgy, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lou<i>is</i>,” Harry whines. “Come play with my hair. Liam is playing with Zayn’s hair and I want you to play with mine.”<br/>Louis crosses the room and climbs up on the bed, her fingers immediately sliding into Harry’s hair. She hums pleasantly and snuggles into Louis’ side. “God, you’re like a kitten,” she comments. Harry doesn’t reply, she just snuggles in further.<br/>“That’s not fair,” Niall says. “Why isn’t someone playing with my hair?”</p><p>A Harry-centric ot5 story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More, more, more

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> An anon back in March asked for a Harry-centric ot5 fic. And since then, I've had two more anons asking if I'm going to write a ot5 smut fic, so since it's the half way point for Girl Direction Month, here it is. I hope it doesn't suck too much. ♥

“I love women,” Harry says while they’re watching Burlesque, the women on the screen dancing in their gorgeously scantily clad outfits.

It’s movie night and it was finally Harry’s turn to pick the movie. They have one night off before their next stadium gig and the five of them are chilling in her and Louis’ hotel room. There’s blankets everywhere and the television is on, probably louder than is absolutely necessary, but Niall had insisted that they keep it that way so they could drown out the sounds of the rest of the hotel, the 5SOS boys _and_ their fans outside. 

She and Niall had gone out there earlier to say hello. It had been brief, especially when the screaming got too loud. But it was nice. They hadn’t had time to do that lately. And it hasn’t really been safe for them to but they managed to get a few autographs and photos in.

“We know you do,” Zayn replies from somewhere on the floor. Her head is pillowed in Liam’s lap and Liam is running her hands through Zayn’s hair. Harry wants someone to run their fingers through her hair. She looks around for her girlfriend and pouts when she sees Louis coming out of the ensuite bathroom. 

“Lou _is_ ,” Harry whines. “Come play with my hair. Liam is playing with Zayn’s hair and I want you to play with mine.”

Louis crosses the room and climbs up on the bed, her fingers immediately sliding into Harry’s hair. She hums pleasantly and snuggles into Louis’ side. “God, you’re like a kitten,” she comments. Harry doesn’t reply, she just snuggles in further.

“That’s not fair,” Niall says. “Why isn’t someone playing with my hair?”

“C’mere,” Zayn says, holding out a hand. Niall practically dives into Zayn’s arms and lets out an over exaggerated groan as Zayn starts scratching at her scalp and playing with her hair. Harry smiles down at them. She really does have the best friends in the entire world. 

Louis’ fingers twitch in her hair and Harry lifts her head to look up at her. “Kiss?” she asks softly.

Harry grins and nods, angling her body a little better so that she can kiss her girlfriend properly. She ignores the movie in favour of tasting Louis’ lips, tilting her head to get the perfect angle. Louis lets out a soft noise into the kiss that goes straight through Harry. They shift again so that their legs are slotted between each other’s. Louis’ hand slowly makes its way up Harry’s thigh, caressing her skin softly. Harry does the same, spreading her hand across the expanse of Louis’ gorgeous and strong thighs. She rests her hand just at the hem of Louis’ knickers where they rest against her arse, grateful that Louis is only wearing a pair of black cotton knickers and the thin tank top. 

Louis’ leg shifts a little higher and presses right against Harry’s crotch. She moans at the touch and shifts against the pressure. They part just a little, enough that Harry can see Louis’ smile as she moves her leg again. Harry’s eyes flutter closed at the sensation and she digs her fingers into Louis’ arse a little harder. 

“Seriously?” Zayn’s voice breaks through the spell and both Harry and Louis look over at her. 

“What?” Louis asks. 

“You’re going to shag right here? When we’re all in the room?” 

Louis shrugs. “You’re more than welcome to watch.”

Heat pools in Harry’s stomach at the comment. She bites her lip and glances at Louis, who has a slightly challenging look on her face. Harry wonders what will happen if Zayn even agrees. 

It’s been a fantasy of hers for a while now and she’s shared it with Louis, of course. She can’t ever keep anything from her. Harry just has this thing where she likes being watched and if it weren’t for their careers, she knows that Louis would indulge her in making a video and putting it out somewhere online. 

It gets Harry wet just thinking about it. She shifts her legs a little and she _knows_ that Louis’ aware of how turned on she is. She absolutely does not care if Louis starts fingering her right here and now with everyone in the room. It’ll probably bring her to orgasm faster than anything has ever done so before. She feels her face growing flushed and she licks her lips, wondering just how much time has passed since Louis made the suggestion. It’s probably only a second or two but it feels like longer. She is both eager for and dreading the answer. Either way, she wants to stick her hand down the front of her knickers right _now_ and start rubbing her clit, just to relieve some of the pressure. 

“What would you do if I said yes?” Zayn wonders. 

“There’s only two options, really,” Louis starts slowly. She has the attention of everyone in the room. Harry is hanging off her every word already but Niall and Liam are both looking on curiously.

They’ve never been in this situation before. They all share their sexual stories, of previous girlfriends, boyfriends and even one night stands, but there’s never been anything like _this_ on the table. 

“Option one,” Louis continues. Harry’s heart starts thudding in her chest. “You watch Harry and I have sex. My baby’s wanted this for a while now,” she says, reaching out to push some of Harry’s hair over her shoulder. She gives Harry the most loving look in the world. It makes Harry’s heart swell with affection for this girl in front of her. “And I’m not opposed to giving her _exactly_ what she wants. Or.” Everyone seems to turn their full attention to Louis then, curious. “We all fuck Harry. As well as each other, of course.”

Harry bites her lip, too afraid to hear the answer. 

“What if we don’t want to do either?” Liam asks hesitantly.

“Then you would have left already,” Louis says. She tugs Harry forward by her thank top and yanks it over her head before kissing her hotly. Harry moans into the kiss, responding to Louis’ touches immediately. Louis cups one of Harry’s breasts and rolls the nipple between her fingers until it stands out hard. 

Harry whimpers when Louis pulls away. “Harry gets first orgasm,” she says and it’s only then that Harry realises the other girls are on the bed as well. She’s almost too out of it to even comprehend that they’re actually doing this. “Also, if fucked properly, Harry squirts, so just watch out for that. And the only person who gets to fuck her mouth is me. Anything else, you have to ask her for.”

Everyone nods and Harry grins. Her knickers are soaked through already and she’s rutting against Louis’ thigh, whining, desperate to get off. 

“Spread your legs, baby,” Louis says softly. Harry immediately complies and Louis takes her knickers off for her, throwing them over the side of the bed. 

“Too many clothes, Lou,” she says, reaching for the hem of Louis’ top. Louis pulls it off swiftly, followed by her knickers and Harry immediately reaches out for her, sucking one of Louis’ nipples into her mouth. 

She pulls back when Louis’ hand slides into her hair and tugs. She tilts her head back and lets Louis kiss her thoroughly. She can feel herself dripping down onto the bed sheets below her and she whines, arching herself just to get _some_ contact with her pussy. 

“Holy shit,” Niall says, sounding breathless. “You’re so fucking wet.”

“Touch me, please,” Harry begs. “Need it so much.”

The bed shifts and dips a little but a second later, Niall is between her legs, running a finger through her wetness. Harry leans back on the pillows a bit better, her legs spread as far as she can get them. Louis gives her a nod and another quick kiss on the lips before she sits back a little.

Niall pulls back her hand and her finger is dripping wet as she stares at it in awe. 

“Please,” Harry mumbles. 

It seems as though that’s all Niall needs before her hand is back between Harry’s legs, rubbing over Harry’s clit too slowly to really do anything she wants. Zayn’s watching Niall from between Harry’s legs and a moment later, she pushes one of her fingers inside of Harry. Harry moans loudly and immediately clamps down on the digit. Her breath hitches and her entire body trembles as she comes. 

“Wow,” Niall and Zayn say in unison. 

“Keep going,” Harry begs, already ready for another orgasm.

She can see Louis watching her intently and she gives her girlfriend a small smile, wanting to please her. 

“Kiss Liam,” Louis says a moment later.

Harry immediately turns her head to find Liam staring at her intently. She nods once and Liam comes closer, her lips meeting Harry’s a little hesitantly. She flicks her tongue out at Liam’s bottom lip and Liam’s mouth opens underneath her. She kisses Liam slowly, her body still recovering from her first orgasm. 

“Can I finger you?” Harry asks after a few long moments of kissing. 

Liam nods. “Yeah,” she says. 

Harry beams and lets out a happy noise. Liam undresses and settles herself a little better on the bed. Her pussy is gorgeous, Harry thinks. Not unlike Louis’, really. She isn’t completely bare, she has a landing strip of hair and Harry thinks that it’s so very Liam. She immediately reaches out to touch her and enjoys Liam’s gasp as her fingers move to find out exactly what she likes. 

Niall and Zayn have stopped between her legs and are watching as she fingers Liam instead. She beckons Niall closer and kisses her the moment she’s within reach, keeping her hand moving between Liam’s legs at the same time. 

“You’re a good kisser,” Niall says when they part.

“Thank you,” Harry replies. She glances over Niall’s shoulder to see Louis and Zayn snogging heatedly. It turns her on just watching them. She tilts her head up to kiss Niall again and moans when Niall does a particular move with her tongue. Her mind immediately thinks of how good Niall would be at eating her out. 

“Fuck,” Liam says, distracting Harry. “Fuck!” Her heavy breathing fills the room and Harry crooks her fingers inside of Liam again, her thumb rubbing Liam’s clit as she orgasms, panting heavily. Liam’s legs close over, even though Harry’s hand is still between them and she shifts so that Harry is no longer touching her.

“How can you concentrate on kissing and fingering someone else at the same time?” Niall wonders.

“Lots of practice,” Harry replies. “Lou and I have a lot of sex.”

“We know,” Zayn comments, her voice breathy as Louis sucks a love bite into her neck. “We hear you. A _lot_.” She yelps when Louis bites down harder and Louis pulls back with a smirk.

“I think,” Louis starts. “That someone should go down on Harry while I fuck them from behind.”

“Lou, I want you to fuck my mouth, though,” Harry whines. 

“Later, baby,” Louis replies. “I promise.”

Harry nods, satisfied with that. “Can’t two people eat me out? I want two tongues on me.”

Zayn licks her lips and nods. “Yeah,” she says. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Can someone else ride my tongue then, Lou?” Harry asks, biting her lip and looking at her girlfriend. 

Everyone turns to Louis for some kind of confirmation and she nods once. “Alright,” she says. “Two eating you out, one riding your tongue.”

Harry beams at her. “Thank you,” she says happily. 

“Who goes where?” Zayn asks.

“I want Niall to eat me out,” Harry starts. “She’s a good kisser, I want to see if she’s good at pussy eating, too.”

“Yeah,” Niall agrees with a grin. “I’m pretty good at it.”

“That leaves Liam riding your tongue then, baby,” Louis says.

“Can I have a few minutes to recover?” Liam asks. Her chest is still heaving from her first orgasm and she doesn’t look like she’ll be ready to go again for a few minutes at least.

“Sure,” Louis replies. “Come fuck these two with me then.”

Everyone shifts on the bed. Niall and Zayn undress and then they are leaning over the bed, their feet planted firmly on the ground and their mouths just inches away from where Harry really wants them. Liam joins Louis behind the other girls and the moment she’s within reach, Louis kisses Liam hotly, cupping one of her breasts in her hand and squeezing ever so slightly. Liam emits a soft noise and grabs for Louis’ arse, pulling her even close.

Harry watches them as Niall gives the first tentative lick to her pussy. She knows she’s still impossibly wet but it feels so good to have a tongue on her. She whines when Zayn’s tongue joins Niall and they both start licking Harry with vigour. She pants heavily, whining and pushes down against the pressure. 

Louis and Liam part and Louis steps up behind Niall, running her hands over Niall’s back and her arse. She locks gazes with Harry as she squeezes the flesh softly and then slips her hand between Niall’s legs. Niall moans loudly against Harry’s pussy, the vibrations going straight through her. She breaks the gaze with Louis to tip her head back and just enjoy Niall and Zayn eating her out. 

Everything feels electrified, like she’s sitting on a live wire. It’s intoxicating. She lets out a high whine as she orgasms again, her come dribbling out of her entrance. It’s intense and Niall keeps licking her through it, curving her tongue inside of Harry now that Zayn has pulled away. Zayn moans as Liam fingers her from behind and she leans heavily on the bed, pushing back into Liam’s hand. 

Niall slowly stops licking and she pulls back with a groan. Harry licks her lips and watches as Louis brings Niall to orgasm. Louis has amazingly gifted fingers and while she’s jealous that Niall gets to experience it, she’s also excited that she does. 

“Fuck,” Niall groans loudly. “Shit, Lou, you’re fucking talented.”

“I know,” Louis says smugly. 

Harry makes grabby hands for her girlfriend and Louis climbs back up on the bed while Niall recovers and Zayn orgasms loudly. Louis smirks in Zayn’s direction but Zayn has her head down as she fucks herself back onto Liam’s fingers.

Louis kisses Harry sweetly for a brief moment before pulling back. “You’ve been a very good girl so far,” she says softly and Harry beams up at her. “I think we should all lie in a circle and eat each other out.”

Harry nods eagerly. “Yes, please,” she agrees. “I want to taste you so bad.”

Louis strokes her palm down the side of Harry’s face before kissing her again. “What do you think, girls?” she asks. “We all eat each other out?”

She gets three various responses of ‘yes’ back and they’re all shifting on the bed again under Louis’ instruction. Harry licks her lips in anticipation, her mouth watering already at the thought of being able to go down on Louis. So much so that she misses just who is going down on who until Liam nudges Harry’s legs apart so she can settle in properly. 

They’re all lying on their sides for the easiest access and before Liam’s mouth even gets close to her pussy, she’s burying her face between Louis’ legs. Louis drops her hand to Harry’s head and she knows to slow down, her enthusiasm getting the best of her. 

Liam’s tongue is slightly hesitant but after Harry moans loudly, she starts fucking her with more confidence. She has different manoeuvres than Zayn and Niall did but they’re just as exciting. She pushes back against Liam’s tongue as she can while she’s focusing on licking Louis’ gorgeously wet pussy. 

Louis moans from where she’s eating out Zayn and she tangles her hand in Harry’s hair again for a brief moment, tugging ever so slightly before removing her hand altogether. Harry pulls back to catch a breath and she glances over at her girls. 

It’s easily the most erotic sight she’s ever seen. Zayn’s going down on Niall who’s whimpering against Liam’s pussy, her body clearly torn between the two pleasure spots. Harry understands that all too perfectly, especially when Liam’s tongue curls inside of her and starts fucking her with renewed vigour. 

She dips her head again and sucks on Louis’ clit. She focuses on the noises Louis is making, enjoying every single one of them. She slips her tongue back inside of Louis’ entrance and moans when Louis clamps down around her. 

Between her legs, Liam switches and starts sucking on Harry’s clit, moving her tongue hard and fast against the swollen, over-sensitive nub. Harry whimpers, rocking her hips down into Liam’s mouth as she gets closer and closer to her orgasm. 

She comes a moment later, moaning against Louis’ pussy, her tongue buried deep inside of her girlfriend. Liam pulls back when Harry’s legs try to close around her head and Harry turns her attention to focus on bringing Louis to orgasm. 

It doesn’t take long before Louis’ body starts to tremble and it’s even quicker when her orgasm hits, coating Harry’s tongue where it’s still inside of her. She sounds amazing when she comes, Harry thinks as she slowly licks Louis through it until she’s completely clean. She pulls back after pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ clit, satisfied with how she made Louis come. 

Liam comes next with a groan and she flops face first down onto the bed, her body covered with a light sheen of sweat. Harry beckons her closer and kisses her, wrapping her arms around Liam’s middle. 

They turn to watch the other three and its within seconds that Niall and Zayn both come, Zayn trapped in the middle of the two. She pulls back, panting heavily and Harry crawls across the bed to her and kisses her hotly. Zayn’s hand fists in Harry’s hair and tugs. She groans at the pressure and looks at Zayn with glassy eyes when they part.

“I hadn’t kissed you yet,” she says to Zayn who’s looking every bit of the definition of thoroughly fucked. Zayn grins at her and she lies back on the bed, her head resting on Niall’s thigh.

Zayn giggles and brings a hand to her face. “I can’t believe we just did that,” she says.

“It was good,” Niall throws out there with a grin. 

Liam nods in agreement as well. “Yeah,” she says. “I don’t think I’ve ever had any orgasms that good before.”

Harry’s chest puffs with pride and she easily slips her arms around Louis as Louis pulls her close. “So, when can we do it again?” she asks.

Louis kisses her on the nose and then the lips, knowing that every single one of the girls is watching them intently. “Whenever you want, baby.”

Harry beams at her and glances over at the girls. They all move so they’re under the covers together, every single one of them pressed closed together, still completely naked and the room thick with the smell of sex. Harry sighs contently and curls herself around Louis, Liam’s body warm behind her, ready for sleep, content in the fact that the other girls are right there with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 15 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
